The New Phuket and Phi Phi Islands housing estates (Mercia- UDI 1995)
Local stats The population is roughly 3,850 (2011). Ethnically it is roughly 46% Thai, 32% Malay, 10% English, 6% Scottish, 2% Irish, 2% American, 1% Welsh and 1% Tamil. It is predominantly Buddhist with a Moslem and Christian minority. The main employer is the local furniture factory, the towns second garden centre, the local car showroom and Tesco’s superstore. Computer literacy and I.T. skills are the highest in the federation. The crime rate is the third lowest after Knighton and Churchstoke. It is inclined to vote for the Liberal Democrats, Liberal Party, People's Justice Party and Federal Liberal and Democratic Party. The litracey rate on the estate is at 99% for both gedners. History The New Phuket and Phi Phi Islands (ATL) housing estates were originally built on the northern edge of Worcester in the wake of the refugee influx after the 2004 Indian Ocean earthquake and tsunami. Each was intended to house 850 people, but it became a major boom town between 2006 and 2010. They now house roughly 1,650 easch. New Phang Nga was built on the to the north west of New Phuket and contains 550 people that came with the unsolicited 2009-10 influx (mostly via the Milford Haven-Ogmore-Knighton people smuggling route). Overall, they have generally settled in well and done much to help the city's economy. The are is now one of the leading places in the Federation with a low crime rate and high edcational levels. The Federal Republic has called a stop to any more large scale migration to the estates since they and some the citizens of Worcester felt that they had taken advantage of at the time, but were to polite to say so. Economy 'Overview' Manufacturing, retail and tourisum all form part of the local econamy. 'New Phuket's Sunday market' The lively New Phuket Sunday market was first started in May 2005 by Abhisit Chie and his wife Aung as a local moral booster. It has taken of and is became a reconised a culural icon along side Worcestershires Morris danceing tradition in 2008. The list of markets is as follows *New Phuket's Sunday market - Every Sunday exsept in December and January. *New Phuket's shoe market - Once yearly on the Thai King's birth day. *The open air market in New Phang Nga - Every Wednesday exsept in December and January. *The indoor market in New Phuket- Every day except in December and January. *The local farmer's market in Phi Phi Islands - Every Sunday beween April and November *The indoor market in New Phuket - Every Saterday exsept for a week before Chrismass to 2 days after the New Year. *New Phuket's open air fruit market - When ever fruit, especialy S.E. Asian exsotica is avalble, exsept in December and January. 'The Abhisit Chie Caff' .]] Excellent Thai seafood curry and Ho mok pla, Khanom chin, Phrik nam pla, Pak boong fai daeng, Phat khana mu krop and fish curry paté are also sold there and help to tempt in wood-be visitors. Opening times are -''' 9.00 am to 7.00pm on week days, 10.00 am to 8.00pm on Saterdays. 1.00pm to 9.00pm on Sundays. It dose not open from a week before Chrismass to 2 days after the New Year. Health centre The Phi Phi Islands dental and optical hospital was built in 2008 and was slightly expanded in 2009 due to the general groath in the city's poulation. It serves the whole of north Worcester and was a welcome addition to the existing medical facilities. It is due to be upgraded again between late 2013 and mid 2014, to cater for homyopathy and ENT patients, if the money is still avalible by then. Transport The (ATL) Worcester bus network has a hourly weekday servace to 6 stops in New Phuket and 1 stop at The Phi Phi Islands dental and optical hospital. There are 6 buses to only the hospital on Saterdays and there is no servace on Sundays. Plans for a 6 bus Sunday sevace to the hospital were tryed in 2011, but proved to be to unprofitable to keep. There is also Taxi rank by the hospital. Law and Order Also see-' Former gang culture in the Federal Republic.'' The crime rate is now extremely low as in Knighton and Churchstoke. It is to their credit that most felons are young people only need do a couple of rehabilitation, community service and/or restorative justice sachems before finding there way in life and going on to make something of themselves. 'Litter bins' It is to be noted that the 3 estates has a very low number of litter bins in comparison to the rest of Worcester, due to low littering levels. The estates are also unique in as much as having only had 3'' litter bins ''set on fire by vandals in it's entire history, unlike the rest of the Federation were it occurs more often, especially in Smethwick, Reddich and Barnt Green. Education There are 2 creaches, 2 pre-schools, 1 primary and 1 secondry school on the estate. The secondry school also draws heavly from other near by estates and near by satalite towns, leading to a rather pleasantly muiti-cultural atmosphear in the establishment. Non the less, truancy is still a minor problem, as in most of the Federation. Torfen has the highest rate and Hey-on-Wye- has the lowest rate of kids reguarly bunking off school. Computer litracy is the highest in the federation and the number of school eavers with 4 or more GCSE passes is the secon highest after Worcester. The litracey rate on the estate is at 99% for both gendners. Local imagery File:People_at_Chatuchak.jpg|New Phuket's shoe market windes down for the night. File:Market_in_Cambodia.jpg|A open air market in New Phang Nga. File:Plants_chatuchak.jpg|A garden centre in New Phang Nga. File:Weekend_market_bangkok.jpg|An indoor market in New Phuket. File:Luang_Prabang_Morning_Market.jpg|The local farmer's market in Phi Phi Islands. File:Bonchaungyangon.jpg|Part of New Phuket's car showroom. File:MV_Doulos_Book_Exhibition_2007_in_Manila.jpg|A book shop Phi Phi Islands. Also see *Mercia- UDI 1995 Category:Mercia- UDI 1995 Category:United Kingdom Category:England Category:Europe